At present, an increasing number of high-science and technology electronic devices emerge in the market, and these electronic devices are provided with numerous functions and support numerous APPs, e.g., e-book, camera, gaming and other functions.
To take a picture, an electronic device typically is focused onto a central point firstly and then takes the picture with reference to the central point. For example, a user A taking a picture of a user B by means of a mobile phone may take the picture with the user B being focused so that the background surrounding the user B may also be taken into the picture as well, where the taken pictures are typically rectangular. At the mobile phone side, it may accept the operation by the user A and take a picture with the user B being focused, and due to the limitation of a camera, the mobile phone can only take a picture of a scene surrounding the user B in the range accessible to the camera but fails to take a picture of a scene beyond the range.
Therefore, when viewing pictures using the mobile phone, only the pictures ever taken by the mobile phone can be viewed, or the user has to download the pictures over the Internet using the mobile phone for viewing.
In viewing the pictures ever taken by the mobile phone, the mobile phone may have taken the pictures at some sites, but the user can only download the pictures for those sites he has never been for viewing the pictures.
The applicants have identified during making this application that conventionally the mobile phone downloading a picture over the Internet through an operation by the user can download a picture or a set of similar pictures only after accepting a key press operation or a touch operation by the user.
Consequently there is such a technical problem that the electronic device can download and display the picture or pictures only after receiving and responding to the manual operation by the user.